


Les fleurs de sang

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Poetry, Rebirth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re)naissance.</p><p>Poème pouvant se lire comme point de vue de Yuki, personnage de ma fanfic "L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère". Peut aussi se lire de façon indépendante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les fleurs de sang

**Author's Note:**

> Premier morceau de mes écrits liés à "L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère" que je publie ici. Je ne me souvenais même plus avoir écrit ceci...

J’ai erré dans un monde où le temps même était gelé,  
Où l’œil ne captait que des nuances de gris issus de l’éternelle pénombre.  
J’ai arpenté des lieux dans toutes les directions de ce paysage immué,  
Porté par un corps sans consistance, tel une ombre parmi les ombres.  
Je n’étais qu’une ombre, un esprit errant sans but ni volonté.  
Rien n’aboutissait de mes réflexions, rien ne surgissait de mes pensées.  
Aucune connaissance, aucune expérience ne me remplissait.  
J’étais vide de tout sentiment. La solitude me caractérisait.

Et puis il y eu un instant. Avait repris ses droits le balancier du temps.  
Sous mes yeux fixes et vides, sous ma marche monotone  
Le monde immuable, sans couleur, sans horizon s’effrita. Le premier changement.  
Je sentis la douleur qui me fit prendre conscience de mon corps d’homme.  
Mes yeux distinguèrent une lumière légèrement bleutée,  
Ma peau ressentit de multiples caresses tièdes, l’eau devint mon aimée,  
Mon esprit s’emplit de cette magnifique impression qui me procura mon premier sentiment.  
Papa m’avait sorti du monde gelé. J’étais enfant.


End file.
